fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasaki Kojirō
This page contains information about False Assassin in Fate/Another. Skills For this page, Silence refers to False Assassin's spells being sealed from use. Skill Reset enables them again if used. Gatekeeper *'Type:' Self-Improvement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Increases False Assassin's HP regeneration, armor, attack range, sight range and allows him to see over walls and obstacles. Decreases his movement speed.'' ***Lv 1: Increases regeneration by 50 and armor by 3'''. Decreases movement speed by '''20%. ***Lv 2: Increases regeneration by 60 and armor by 6'''. Decreases movement speed by '''15%. ***Lv 3: Increases regeneration by 70 and armor by 9'''. Decreases movement speed by '''10%. ***Lv 4: Increases regeneration by 80 and armor by 12. Decreases movement speed by 5%. ***Lv 5: Increases regeneration by 90 and armor by 15. Decreases movement speed by 0%. **'Sight range increase:' 300 (from 1000/800 to 1300/1100) **'Attack range increase:' 100 (from 200 to 300) **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds Heart of Harmony *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Increases False Assassin's attack speed, and gives him a chance to do splash damage in 300 range.'' ***Lv 1: Increases attack speed by 10%, 15% chance to do 100 splash damage, lasts for 18 seconds ***Lv 2: Increases attack speed by 20%, 18% chance to do 130 splash damage, lasts for 16 seconds ***Lv 3: Increases attack speed by 30%, 21% chance to do 160 splash damage, lasts for 14 seconds ***Lv 4: Increases attack speed by 40%, 24% chance to do 190 splash damage, lasts for 12 seconds ***Lv 5: Increases attack speed by 50%, 27% chance to do 220 splash damage, lasts for 10 seconds **'Special:' False Assassin's attack will not miss. **'Cooldown:' 25/23/21/19/17 Windblade *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''False Assassin does a backflip, sending out a wave of wind that damages and pushes away nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage ***Lv 2: 500 damage ***Lv 3: 600 damage ***Lv 4: 700 damage ***Lv 5: 800 damage **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Silence:' 30/26/22/18/14 **'Upgrade:' Ganryu (Removes silence, teleports False Assassin behind his target after Windblade. Target is determined by an "Attack" order given to False Assassin. Otherwise, auto-engage chooses it for him.) Tsubame Gaeshi *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Demonic Sword *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Strikes at the target with 3 unblockable hits that do Pure Damage.'' ***Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300 damage for the last hit, totaling 700 damage ***Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400 damage for the last hit, totaling 900 damage ***Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500 damage for the last hit, totaling 1100 damage ***Lv 4: 350 damage for the first two hits, 600 damage for the last hit, totaling 1300 damage ***Lv 5: 400 damage for the first two hits, 700 damage for the last hit, totaling 1500 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds **'Stun:' 1.5 seconds on last hit. **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Silence:' 45/43/41/39/37 **'Upgrade:' Ganryu (Tsubame Gaeshi hits 2 more targets that are close to the original target) Attributes Upgrade Critical *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Increases False Assassin's critical multiplier from 2x to 4x.'' Ganryu *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Upgrades Windblade and Tsubame Gaeshi.'' ***''Windblade'' no longer silences False Assassin when used. ***''Windblade'' teleports False Assassin behind his target after use. Target is determined by an "Attack" order given to False Assassin. Otherwise, auto-engage chooses it for him. ***''Tsubame Gaeshi'' hits 2 more targets that are close to the original target. Mind's Eye (False) *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Pings nearby enemy servants on the minimap when they come in range, and grants sight of them for 3 seconds. Has cooldown of 10 seconds. Each enemy has a seperate cooldown.'' Assassin's Blade: Aquisition *'Stats Required:' 17 **''When Gatekeeper is used, it is replaced with Assassin's Blade for 5 seconds.'' Assassin Blade *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''False Assassin slices through the enemy in a straight line(150 wide) with his sword.'' **'Damage:' 500+(12xAgility) **'Range:' 750 **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds (Cannot be reset by Skill Reset) Illusion(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Gatekeeper and Heart of Harmony within 2 seconds of each other. Requires 25 STR and AGI. **''Creates 4 clones of False Assassin that do 100% damage but take double damage. Clones jump to a new target each time they attack. Clones can be distinguished by a purple glowing sword, and have a chance to deal 15 extra damage and 0.01s stun on hit. **'''Cast Time: 0.3 seconds **'Duration:' 30 seconds **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'Special:' In the event of Avenger using Avesta on the clones, the real False Assassin takes all the returned damage. In the event of Avenger dying to the clones with Revenge Mark, the real False Assassin gains the revenge mark. Category:Servants